Perfecta
by DimensionalSharkitty
Summary: Tras el primer rechazó de Shizuku hacia Yamaken esté no puede dejar de pensar en la castaña decidido a no rendirse y dejar que Haru la tuviera como novia, pero una inesperada situación podría ser ventajosa para el rubio.


**Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun no me pertenece, es de Robico y yo solo estoy escribiendo sobre mi OTP (aunque me gusta ShizukuxHaru)**

 **:*:*:*:**

 **Perfecta**

¿Había algo peor que enamorarse del bicho estudioso? Claro que sí, y era ser rechazado por esa chica de coletas cosa que cierto rubio de élite ya había sufrido.

Yamaken iba en un taxi sin poder evitar pensar en todo lo que le había pasado solo por querer tener una oportunidad con la castaña, una completa pérdida de tiempo si le preguntaban ya que esta únicamente tenía ojos para Haru. ¿Qué tenía Haru de especial? No creía que le gustará lo idiota que era pero si lo analizaba bien, Mizutani también llegaba a ser una idiota en ciertas ocasiones. Quizás era el hecho que Haru fuera inteligente, que con sus ridículas bromas pudiera traspasar el muro para llegar hasta el corazón de Mizutani, entonces el rubio se preguntaba ¿de qué servía esforzarse si Haru siempre estaría en la cima? En todo sentido, hasta en lo sentimental lo había destrozado sin dejarlo dar una buena batalla.

Ya tenía tiempo sin ver a Shizuku pero ese día entregarían los resultados de un examen en el centro de estudios donde ambos se preparaban para sus exámenes futuros, eso lo ponía de buen humor, el poder verla tras tanto tiempo y que pudieran compartir una charla amena sin cierto molesto azabache interrumpiéndolo a cada instante.

Bajó del taxi caminando hasta el centro de estudios mientras su mente volvía a divagar, era una fortuna que solo tuviera que caminar en línea recta para llegar a su destino o de lo contrario se perdería, además el edificio estaba muy a la vista.

Había sido raro enamorarse de ella, a decir verdad Yamaken jamás pensó que se enamoraría pero repentinamente esa chica apareció en su vida y aunque sonara algo cliché, robó su corazón. Mal gusto, fría, testaruda y codiciosa eran palabras con las que cualquiera podría describirla y a pesar de todo eso, él la quería. Era linda pero no solo se dejaba llevar por su físico, era honesta y siempre trabajaba duro para cumplir sus metas…era única en el mundo, ¿cómo podría sobrevivir sin ella? Lo había hecho por dieciséis años de su vida pero tras conocerla no creía poder hacerlo más.

Al rubio le era divertido pensar como había pasado tanto tiempo burlándose de los fugaces amores, él siempre alegaba que él jamás estaría perdidamente enamorado de una mujer y que su mujer perfecta quizás debía seguir ciertos cánones de belleza además de inteligencia. Ahora pensaba en lo idiota que había sido al creer que podía controlar su corazón, un completo idiota ya que su amor era duradero. Aquel dolor en su pecho, los nervios, las palabras que quieren salir de su boca pero simplemente no puede, ¿enamorarse siempre fue tan vergonzoso? Porque para Yamaguchi estaba siendo un suplició, más por ser rechazado y estar en la tan temida "friendzone".

Soltó un suspiró entrando al centro que en una pared se exhibían los resultados, un desfile de uniformes de distintas escuelas iban de un lado a otro pero no encontraba se aquel uniforme en particular. Se acercó haciéndose camino para llegar a la primera fila donde le llamó la atención aquella chaqueta color vino y ese peinado que solo una persona de ese lugar usaba. La chica parecía demasiado concentrada leyendo los resultados con ese rostro de tranquilidad, desvió su mirada a los resultados. Nuevamente Shizuku había sido la primera pero ahora él llego a ser el segundo, eso lo hizo sentirse un poco mejor ya que no estaba tan lejos de ella. Sonrió volteándose dispuesto a hablar con la castaña pero esta ya estaba saliendo de entre la multitud. El rubio se quedó con su mano alzada mirando a Shizuku.

No. Estaba harto de todo. Las cosas tenían que cambiar y no lo harían a menos que el diera el primer paso.

Respiró hondo saliendo para seguir a Shizuku, la muchacha apenas iba bajando las escaleras cuando logró alcanzarla.

-Shizuku – Se permitió llamarla por su nombre aunque las mejillas del estudiante de elite estuvieran arreboladas notándose mas por la palidez de su piel.

La castaña paró su andar volteándose para prestarle atención al rubio, le era raro que le llamara por su nombre y mas tras el rechazo de su confesión pero de cierta forma le era agradable que Yamaken le tomara en cuenta.

-Yamaken, felicidades por el segundo lugar.-Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a Shizuku en lugar de un saludo pero era algo común en ella por lo que el chico ya estaba acostumbrado.

-¿Quieres ir a una cafetería cercana? Quiero hablar de algo contigo.-Preguntó esperando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.-Yo pagaré.-Murmuró aquel plus para convencerla, sobra decir que el rubio tuvo suerte.

 **:*:*:*:**

-Y he visto que la guía tendrá problemas mas complicados.-Murmuraba Shizuku mientras metía un pequeño pedazo de pastel de fresas en su boca.

Era lo de siempre, Yamaken la invitaba a salir pero terminaban teniendo las mismas conversaciones acerca de la escuela. Él no quería eso, por mas duro que fuera la haría entender que la amaba y no se iba a rendir.

-Shizuku gracias por la información pero quería hablar de otra cosa contigo.

-Te escuchó.-Afirmó la castaña mientras dejaba su celular en la mesa dispuesta a apagarlo pero apenas lo iba a abrir cuando comenzó a sonar dando la alerta de una llamada. El rubio algo curioso miró la pantalla del celular sobre la mesa, era Asako, el chico solo frunció el ceño pensando que serían interrumpidos pero para su sorpresa Shizuku no tomó la llamada y apago su celular.

Muy bien, eso si era raro.

-¿No la devolverás?-Alzó una ceja mientras Shizuku guardaba el aparato en su bolso escolar.-Es algo raro en ti.

La castaña soltó un suspiro de cansancio desviando la mirada.-Yamaken ¿alguna vez te has arrepentido de algo?-Le pregunto dando un sorbo a su chocolate caliente. La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, no estaba preparado pero aun así la castaña siguió hablando.-Yo…estaba confundida y Haru también.-Terminó de hablar con la mirada gacha.

Bueno eso explicaba porque se veía tan poco entusiasta pero aun le faltaba escuchar bien a que se refería con que "estaban confundidos"…¿Acaso al final no estaban enamorados? Abrió los ojos algo sorprendido, quería saber mas, quería estar seguro.

-¿A qué te refieres con "confundida"?

-A que no estábamos realmente enamorados.-Como siempre Shizuku tan directa pero había dejado al rubio sin palabras y de cierta manera feliz aunque odiaba verla decaída.

-Oh, lo siento.-Fue lo púnico inteligente que se le ocurrió decir.-¿Cuándo se dieron cuenta?

-Hace una semana-Shizuku respondía rápido, ahora era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos mientras recargaba parte de su rostro en su mano.- Solo nos aferramos al otro por ser el primer contacto…pero no era tan fuerte, aunque las cosas siguen algo incomodas y por eso Natsume no deja de llamarme.

Era como si el cielo se hubiera abierto e iluminara al de uniforme azul, un canto celestial y Dios alzando su dedo pulgar. Era su momento de actuar.

-Una pena, pero fue bueno que no hayan intentado forzar las cosas o estar por años juntos ya que al final aquello habría sido una pérdida de tiempo. También es bueno que pienses en ti Shizuku, es solo mi opinión pero a la larga aquello se iba a meter en problemas y hasta a meterse en tus estudios.-Comenzó a hablar con calma mientras se levantaba de su lugar dejando el dinero de la comida y la propina aunque la castaña aun no terminaba.

-Gracias Yamaken, siempre sabes que decir.-Sonrió Shizuku ocasionando que el corazón de aquel chico rico comenzara a latir rápidamente.-Pero ¿qué querías decirme?

Se levantó de su asiento quedándose parado justo al lado de ella.

-Solo que no me rendiré Shizuku, menos ahora que tengo la oportunidad de conquistarte. Recuerda que yo aún sigo enamorado de ti. –Le brindó una suave sonrisa antes de salir del establecimiento, la castaña no pudo evitar que una pequeña mueca de felicidad se formara en su rostro.

 **:*:*:*:**

Desde ese día han pasado dos meses, dos meses llenos de diversión, alegría, algo de tristeza, vergüenza pero también de valentía. Y es que Shizuku en ese tiempo había abierto sus horizontes, a pesar de que ya no tenía la tranquila vida de antes no podía decir que esa le desagradara, al contrario.

Había tenido sus momentos con Haru pero ya estaba todo arreglado, nuevamente eran amigos junto con Natsume y Sasayan aunque el azabache aun tenía problemas por aceptar que Yamaken se había vuelto un amigo importante para Shizuku. Un amigo, era gracioso como nadie sospechaba de aquel sentimiento que crecía en el corazón de la chica mas inteligente de la escuela Syoyo, posiblemente ni el mismo Yamaken supiera lo que le pasaba a la chica. Y es que había sido muy comprensivo con ella por tanto tiempo, la había ayudado tanto en el centro de estudios como fuera de el al actuar como un amigo.

Era inevitable. La chica de coletas pronto se dio cuenta de las cualidades y desperfectos del rubio, aprendiendo a amarlas sin excepción, le parecía adorable como se perdía con tanta facilidad como no era honesto consigo mismo, su cara al momento en que contestaba ejercicios, como solía mirarla cuando creía que ella no se daba cuenta. ¿Siempre había sido así de adorable? Claro que sí, solo que ella había estado encaprichada con el dueño de Nagoya.

Justo ahora la castaña salía de la escuela encontrándose en la entrada principal con Yamaken, ya era costumbre que tres días a la semana el rubio apareciera para ir juntos al centro de estudios pero los cursos habían terminado por lo que ese día ambos tomarían un descanso saliendo al cine. Irían caminando debido a la cercanía del local a su escuela pero aun así había algo que preocupaba a la de coletas.

-Yamaken-Le llamó mientras ambos adolescentes caminaban hacía su destino.

-¿Qué sucede Shizu-Se interrumpió sintiendo la mano de la chica aferrarse a la suya, aquello le había caído de sorpresa dejándolo con las mejillas rosadas y los ojos abiertos, volteó a ver a la chica buscando una explicación.

-Oh era para que no te perdieras, la otra vez llegamos tarde a la película por estar buscándote.-Murmuró frunciendo el ceño aunque también tenia curiosidad de como sería tomarlo de las manos.

Las manos de ambos encajaban con facilidad, las de Shizuku eran pequeñas y las del rubio eran apenas algo grandes para que estas cupieran a la perfección, además eran cálidas y su piel era muy suave. Durante el resto del camino sus manos no se soltaron, a decir verdad no lo hicieron hasta que estaban comprando los boletos y un niño les pregunto si eran novios terminando por ambos chicos rojos y completamente nerviosos.

Compraron la comida y a pesar de las caras el rubio no dejo que Shizuku pagara ni le diera dinero, desde hace tiempo que hacía eso ya que así le hacía sentir que estaba en una cita. Se sentaron aunque sus manos estaban inquietas, era ridículo pero ambos sentían que algo les faltaba. La película comenzó y a pesar de que la trama era interesante y los diálogos entretenidos el par de adolescentes no podían concentrarse, jugaban a mirarse mientras el otro no se daba cuenta.

Yamaken no podría soportarlo por más tiempo, necesitaba volver a decírselo y saber si Haru solo había sido una traba en el pasado o si realmente no estaban destinados a estar juntos. Por su parte Shizuku pensaba en lo distinto que era todo, como veía al rubio con distintos ojos a pesar de que habían sido buenos amigos por un tiempo, pero se sentía ansiosa y nerviosa a su lado. Durante la escuela no podía evitar que su mente divagara hasta que se preguntara que estaba haciendo el rubio en ese momento, también cuando se enviaban mensajes buscaba si tenían algún sentido romántico o solo amistosos, eso se estaba descontrolando.

 **:*:*:*:**

Habían salido del cine y ahora ambos chicos estaban sentados en una banca del parque mirando el cielo estrellado, ambos pensaban en las palabras que dirían, en la manera correcta de poder hacerle ver lo que sentía. Estaban en un cómodo silencio pero al final Yamaken lo rompió mirándola con una sonrisa y una expresión relajada en su rostro.

-Shizuku-La chica salió de sus pensamientos mirando al rubio con atención.- Quizás te canses de escucharlo pero por favor toma mis sentimientos en cuenta.-Se volteó en el banca mirándola a los ojos, aunque estaba decidido la castaña podía notar aquel nerviosismo. Yamaken era tan adorable.- Por favor sal conmigo. Yo estoy seguro que podría hacerte feliz, te daría todo lo que tengo en mi corazón, cuidaría de ti, te ayudaría en cualquier cosa y no me interpondría en tus estudios siempre y cuando no me olvides. Aún sigo amándote.

Otra vez la de las coletas terminaba con los ojos abiertos y el rostro rojo a pesar de que ya sabía esas cosas, pero ahora era algo distinto a la primera vez.

-Yamaken, lo siento.-El rubio hizo una mueca triste, nuevamente el rechazo.

-Está bien, no quiero forzarte.

-¡No!-La castaña alzó la voz, nuevamente se miraron notando lo rojos que estaban.-Me disculpo por no haber tomado en cuenta tus sentimientos antes…Y ahora yo puedo corresponderte, Yamaken tú me gustas mucho, te amo.-Sonrió Shizuku mientras el rubio no titubeaba y la abrazaba.

La apretaba contra su pecho mientras sus palabras resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, estaba tan feliz de que le correspondiera. El abrazo era tierno pero también algo apretado por lo que Shizuku tuvo que pellizcarlo bajo el brazo para que la soltara.

-¿Es en serio?-La castaña asintió.

-Siento no haberlo notado antes, tú realmente me gustas Yamaken y espero que nos esforcemos juntos en esto.-Sonrió contagiando al de elite, cualquiera que los viera pensaría en lo adorables que se veían.

Yamaken se acercó agachando un poco su cabeza para tomar a la castaña del mentón acercando sus rostros, ese sería su primer beso. Apenas estaba a milímetros de poder unir sus labios cuando Shizuku fue la que elimino la distancia terminando por fundirlos en un cariñoso y dulce beso, se abrazaron con necesidad pensando en lo afortunados que eran.

Shizuku pensaba en lo lindo que era Yamaken, sonrojado aunque ella también lo estaba. Yamaken pensaba en la suerte que tenía, Shizuku por fin le había correspondido. Ahora si su vida estaba completa con Shizuku, después de todo el sufrimiento había valido la pena y se alegraba de no haberse rendido antes en sus sentimientos por la castaña. Todo era perfecto en su vida.

Pero mas que nada, Shizuku era tan perfecta que la atesoraría, la cuidaría y mas que nada, la amaría por siempre. Justo como ambos se prometieron con aquel dulce beso bajo las estrellas.


End file.
